<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>куроо тетсуро by kkkww</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365160">куроо тетсуро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkww/pseuds/kkkww'>kkkww</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkww/pseuds/kkkww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>не совсем взрослый и совсем самостоятельный.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>куроо тетсуро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Куроо Тецуро непременно взрослый и самостоятельный. У него есть большая, доверху набитая мебелью, уютная квартира в центре шумного Токио. Горячо любимая работа в лучшем месте города, подработка в ветеринарной клинике. Деньги. Верные друзья, бро, который ради него сделает, что угодно. Он очень рад каждому пункту в списке «Смотри, чего я добился, мам». Но Куроо так же понимает, что этот список никогда не будет полным.</p><p>Потому что у Куроо Тецуро никогда не будет любящей девушки, которая будет ласково будить его по утрам и готовить вкусный ужин по вечерам, и милых детишек, что будут играть в волейбол.</p><p>У Куроо будет парень. Высокий, под два метра ростом, долговязый и едкий, острый на язык, далеко не ласковый и не послушный. И его мама, впрочем, совершенно не против.</p><p>
  <b>1.</b>
</p><p>Факт первый: звон будильника и утро — настоящий ужас, в этом убедились все. А если не все, то покажите Куроо того человека, который этого не знает, он лично все докажет и продемонстрирует прямо на себе.</p><p>Факт второй: утренний, сонный Тсукишима Кей — лучшая вещь на земле. Только этого знать не положено никому, а то Куроо лично оторвет особо любознательным руки.</p><p>Тсукишима что-то выдыхает, кажется, — не очень хорошее, и Куроо сомневается, японский ли это вообще.</p><p>— Вставайте, — Он едва сдерживает зевок, сам вставать не спешит.</p><p>Хочется рассмеяться, но тогда все волшебство момента пропадет. Куроо сдерживается и касается губами бледного плеча. Тсукишима вздрагивает и прерывисто выдыхает в подушку, мотая головой.</p><p>— Куроо-сан, тут не мне ехать на другой конец города, а вам.</p><p>Окей, волшебство пропало.</p><p>Куроо отвечать не спешит и, хотя момент уже максимально испорчен, не отлипает. Продолжает скользить губами вниз, опять вверх, касается лопаток. Тсукишима вздрагивает <i>еще раз</i>, но упрямо лежит, уткнувшись носом в подушку и недовольно ведет плечом.</p><p>— Ты скучный, — Куроо посмеивается, Тсукишима исправляться не спешит, зевает и резко сталкивает с постели.</p><p>Эй.</p><p>— Это не смешно, больно вообще-то!</p><p>— Не смешно, да. Я же скучный, — спокойно и рассудительно, как ребенку, объясняет Тсукишима.</p><p>Окей, забудьте, утренний Тсукишима Кей — тоже ужас. (Милый ужас, безумно милый).</p><p>Ужас, который даже подняться не желает, лишь лениво наблюдает за бегающим по комнатам Куроо, смеется над тем, как тот запинается, пару раз проскакивает дверной проем и, уже потом, возмущается над тем, что не может найти кофе.<br/>
Кофе, кстати, стоял на столе, еще с тех самых пор, как Куроо (родители, если быть честным) купил эту квартиру.</p><p>Поэтому не надо винить тут Тсукишиму, но нет, Куроо все равно легко бьет его по голове, показывает язык, — совсем как маленький, — и убегает за дверь. Нет, стоп, не так. Бьет Тсукишиму, чуть не падает, а уже потом вылетает за дверь.</p><p>Забывая закрыть, верно.</p><p>
  <b>2.</b>
</p><p>Жить в Токио — скучно, работать в магазине электроники, пусть и главным менеджером — еще скучнее. Зато есть деньги и лучший друг всегда рядом, оптимистично думает Куроо, покупая горячий обед в пекарне за углом этого самого магазина электроники. Еще Куроо думает, что хорошо будет зайти сюда же и купить что-нибудь вкусного, и еще, может быть, — для Тсукишимы, — клубничного.</p><p>(Кстати, потом Куроо приходит в шок от того, что может быть <i>таким</i>).</p><p>Кенма обещает прийти через десять минут, но, как обычно, задерживается на пятнадцать. Сидеть не хочется, идти на работу за пол часа до конца обеда — тоже. Зато хочется привычно достать телефон и настрочить простенькое «<i>Как дела?» </i>абоненту Тсукишима Кей.</p><p>У того, видимо пары, ведь привычное <i>набирает сообщение</i> высвечивается слишком долго, но ответ короткий.</p><p>
  <b>от кого: Тсукки</b>
  <b></b><br/>
<i>Куроо-сан, у меня занятия. Это очень важная тема.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>кому: Тсукки</b>
  <b></b><br/>
<i>Ничего не может быть важнее меня</i>
  <b></b><br/>
<i>И </i>
  <i>мне скучно! (</i>
  <i>&gt;^&lt; -</i>
  <i>) Весели меня!</i>
  <i></i>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <b>от кого: Тсукки</b>
  <b></b><br/>
<i>Во-первых, вы себе льстите, Куроо-сан. Во-вторых, у вас кончается обед. </i>
</p><p>Куроо коротко смеется — обед <i>все еще</i> не кончался.</p><p>
  <b>3.</b>
</p><p>В ветеринарной клинике работать было весело. Куроо любит животных, — они любят его. Если бы не аллергия Кея, то, скорее всего, весь дом был бы забит разными котиками, собачками и прочей живностью. Впрочем, аллергия на шерсть отнюдь не помешала завести рыбок. Точно так же и с коллегами, старушки обожают его, а ему нравится находится в их милом обществе. Он улыбается, — они позволяют уходить пораньше. Да еще и еды надают, а то, <i>что же ты такой тощий, сынок. </i>Еда у них, кстати, всегда вкусная и не подгорелая, как у <i>некоторых</i>.</p><p>Куроо, аккуратно придерживая чьего-то недавно прооперированного котенка, наконец отдает его хозяйке, и устало снимает перчатки.</p><p>— Тетсуро-кун, можешь достать новые переноски?</p><p>— Сузуки-сан, вы же знаете, что мне не трудно…</p><p>Он вздрагивает от нового голоса, но тут же улыбается и помогает стянуть вещицу с полки.</p><p>— О, спасибо, — она мило улыбается и ставит переноску прямо на стойку, —Яманака-сан, идите сюда!</p><p>Яманака-сан приходит, благодарит и уходит также быстро, как и все остальное.</p><p>— Ты какой-то грустный, что-то случилось?</p><p>Да так, Сузуки-сан, мой парень динамит лучше всех на этом белом свете…</p><p>Да, Сузуки-сан, парень…</p><p>И еще мы живем вместе около года.</p><p>— Да ничего, просто устал, — Куроо улыбается, вертя в руках ручку на манер барабанной палочки. Бабуля смеется так, как будто все знает и Куроо становится не по себе.</p><p>
  <b>4.</b>
</p><p>Обычно Куроо торопится домой. И в этом есть одна простая причина — дома лучше, чем на работе. Не важно — на какой из двух, просто лучше.</p><p>Даже если дома нет Тсукишимы Кея.</p><p>Особенно, если дома нет Тсукишимы Кея.</p><p>К счастью, — или нет, — Куроо не успевает раньше, когда он приходит в гостиной горит приглушенный свет и тихо работает телевизор. Кстати, работает просто так, потому что тут никого нет, и вообще в доме слишком тихо. Обычно играет музыка, что-то происходит на кухне, обычно разговоры Тсукишимы с семьей, а уже потом работает телевизор. Куроо недоуменно поднимает брови, заглядывая на пустующую кухню.</p><p>Это уже слишком странно, настораживает, думает Куроо, заглядывая в спальню. О, оказывается, нет.</p><p>Тсукишима лежит на кровати, отвернувшись к стене и, наверное, спит. Куроо аккуратно опускает пакет из кондитерской на тумбочку и ложится рядом. Аккуратно касается губами шеи.</p><p>— Ке-ей.</p><p>Он тут же открывает глаза, вздрагивает от неожиданности и ложится практически вплотную к стене, <i>тыкаясь</i> в нее носом.</p><p>— Куроо-сан, Вас не учили правилам вежливости?</p><p>— Вообще то, это моя квартира. И ты обычно не спишь в это время.</p><p>Тсукишима отвечает коротко и понятно.</p><p>— Устал.</p><p>А потом.</p><p>— Можете, пожалуйста, <i>отодвинуться.</i></p><p>Куроо недовольно морщится, но не двигается. Не хочется — бесить Тсукишиму весело.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Куроо-сан.</p><p>В голову Куроо приходит очень классная, неимоверно веселая и прекрасная идея. Именно поэтому Куроо подскакивает тут же, именно поэтому. И уж точно не из-за слов Тсукишимы. Точно не из-за них.</p><p>— Ну, ладно, Ке-ей, я просто пойду и сам съем вкусную клубнику.</p><p>Тсукишима подрывается с неопределенно-вопросительным хмыканьем и широко распахнутыми глазами. Ну, а как еще, впечатлил же. Свежая клубника почти зимой. Куроо самодовольно ухмыляется.</p><p>Утром Тсукишима открывает глаза раньше будильника. А потому даже не пытается вывернуться из объятий и просто чуть поднимает взгляд к лицу Куроо.</p><p>Черт, что бы он сам не говорил, Тецуро <i>красивый.</i> Не совсем так, как люди на обложках европейских модных журналов. Скорее как человек, которого видишь на улице и невольно залипаешь на несколько секунд, потому что он настолько красивый, что ты и пошевелиться не можешь. Нет, это помутнение, думает Тсукишима. Минутное помутнение, думает Тсукишима, нет, даже секундное.</p><p>Получасовое, добавляет сознание Тсукишимы, спустя указанные тридцать минут. А еще в те же тридцать минут хочется безумно прикоснуться к волосам или лицу. Хоть к чему-то. И он сдается, медленно и аккуратно вытащив руку, а потом уже касаясь тонкими пальцами лица. Жутко неудобно, но однозначно приятно.</p><p>Веки Куроо вздрагивают, но не открываются. Тсукишима замирает, отдергивая руку. И сам облегченно выдыхает. Дыхание у Куроо все такое же тихое и умиротворенные, он даже не пошевелился. Тсукишима хмыкает и выворачивается из-под рук. Думает несколько секунд и касается своими губами губ Куроо. И тут же уходит на кухню, скрывая алые щеки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>